13
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: Station 13 never fell and Clarke and Lexa meet on the Ark. The Ark doesn't fall. Everyone's happy. Bear with me on this, I just found it on my laptop and decided, what the hell I'll post it. Very minor Ranya, Octavia makes a slight appearance, and an OC I guess


_**Station 13 never fell and Clarke and Lexa meet on the Ark. The Ark doesn't fall. Everyone's happy. Also, Clarke saves Octavia from being floated on her eighteenth birthday so she's there. She has to work in maintenance.**_

* * *

"Lex…"

"…"

"Lexaaaaa…"

Clarke huffed softly when her girlfriend wouldn't wake up. Lexa was lying on her stomach, her back bare, save for the girls' sports bra, bed sheets pooled at the small of her back. The twenty two year old had gotten off from her guard shift late the night before and had gone straight to the Griffin's quarters, wanting to see her girlfriend. "Lex…" Clarke whispers, leaning forward and kissing along the brunette's spine. Lexa whimpers in her sleep, making the blonde smile. "Wake up, babe." She smiles.

Lexa turns over, pulling Clarke down on top of her and smiles. "We need to get up if we want to make it to breakfast on time." Clarke whispers, trailing her hand down the brunette's side. Lexa's hands are resting on her hips, and she gives a gentle squeeze before answering. "I am hungry." She whispers, narrowing her eyes up at her lover. Clarke laughs at her girlfriend's statement and looks down into green eyes. "Come on, we should go eat. Everyone is waiting." She smiles and peels herself away from her girlfriend to get dressed.

Lexa carried the two trays of food to a table in the mess hall, pulling on her three quarter sleeve shirt to cover her guards tattoo. The Council made a new law that all guards need to have a tattoo to state what squadron they were in. "Lex, you know if they see you doing that, they'll reprimand you for it." Clarke whispers. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw her captain standing post at the exit of the room, glaring at her. She hesitated before lifting her sleeve and showing off the numbers for everyone to see. There in the crook of her left elbow, at the top of her forearm was the roman numerals XXVII. She belonged to the twenty-seventh squadron. They patrolled the Ark Station and the Sky Box.

She got a couple glares from others that walked past and saw the tattoo. She was, after all, part of the most hated squadron. But when Jake and Abby had offered her the job, she couldn't pass it up. There was a waiting list to serve on Ark Station, having the best working conditions and guards were given their own living quarters in Ark Station. She hated her tattoo. She hated the Guard. She hated—

"Lex, are you okay?" Clarke asks softly, reaching over to hold Lexa's hand. Lexa smiles slightly and gives Clarke's hand a small squeeze. "I'm fine." Lexa says, biting into an apple. "It's just weird having a day off." She shrugs. "I bet. You've worked every day for the past month and a half. What's up with that anyways?" Clarke asks, digging into her own food. Lexa had worked every day because she was saving up for a ring for Clarke. The two girls had been together for almost three years now and Lexa thought they were ready for the next step.

She had already asked Clarke's parents, who were ecstatic of the idea. "Just saving some money to get you the birthday present you deserve." Lexa smiles, making Clarke look up. Clarke was turning 21. "Lex, promise me you won't go to Nigel." She says in a hushed tone. "Lex, _promise_ me." Clarke insists. "If you get caught, who knows what'll happen to you. And Nigel will give you up to Kane in a minute since you're on the guard." She says, staring into Lexa's eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Lexa says and gives her girlfriend a small smile before someone takes a seat at the table with them. Wells and a girl named Dakota. Dakota was one of the girl's Clarke was friends with from their classes. She had dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, and was slightly taller than Clarke herself. "Hey guys." Wells smiles from Clarke's side. "Hey." Clarke smiles widely. She'd always been oblivious to Wells' slight crush on her; but Lexa, on the other hand, was not. Lexa didn't even know she was glaring at the boy until she felt Dakota jab her elbow into her ribs from her side. "Don't worry," Dakota whispers, when she sees Clarke in conversation with her friend. "All she sees is you." She smiles. Dakota, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to Wells' huge crush on her, as well.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Lexa asks after a few minutes. "She should be here by now." She says, looking around. "Probably at visitation sucking face with that girl they found in the floor." Wells laughs. "That _girl_ , has a name." Lexa growls. She knew about Octavia. She was being enrolled in the Guard when she was arrested and Bellamy was fired. She was also one of the few guards that Octavia actually trusted. Lexa always made sure the girl got her rations and the older guards didn't touch her or stare a little longer than necessary. Even visited her in her time off. Lexa was usually the guard responsible for shadowing Octavia as she worked maintenance, since she was still an inmate.

"And she's not. She's seeing Anya." Lexa growls at the boy, mentioning her best friend. "There she is." Dakota says, nudging Lexa. The brunette looks up to see the mechanic walking over to them. "Sorry I'm late." She says, sitting on the other side of Dakota, setting her tray down in front of her. "I was visiting O. I have to go into work right after this." Raven says, starting to eat her food while she speaks to make up for the lost time. Raven knew Bellamy before Octavia was arrested. They had been friends in school and Bellamy had been sick, asking Raven to bring his work home for him. Raven walked in while he was playing with Octavia, after accidently forgetting to lock the door.

Raven had been sworn to secrecy, not that she'd ever snitch. She knew how much Bellamy cared for his sister. "I'm taking Clarke to meet her today since it's my day off." Lexa says, shrugging. "Oh that's lit." Raven says. "Are you gonna ask her to be—." Raven is cut off by a swift elbow to the ribcage from Dakota. Raven winces in pain before changing the rest of her sentence. "— how's the food is in the Sky Box?" She asks. "We could, I guess." Clarke shrugs, not catching on.

Lexa and Clarke are walking hand in hand towards the sky box, their hands swinging gently in between them. "I love you." Clarke says softly, smiling at the brunette. "I love you too." Lexa smiles and Clarke swings their arms up and takes a step closer so Lexa's arm is wrapped around her shoulders, their sides pressed together. "What's got you so cuddly today?" Lexa chuckles. "Not that I'm complaining." She smiles, pressing a kiss to Clarke's temple. "Just in a cuddly mood." Clarke smiles.

"Hey Anya." Lexa smiles when they finally arrive to the visitation room. "Lexa, Clarke. It's a surprise to see you here." The tall guard says when they arrive. "Anya be nice." Lexa laughs, causing a smile to creep up on the taller woman's face. "Here to see Octavia?" She asks, and Lexa nods. "I'll go get her." She says, scribbling something down in a book next to the door. "Go on in." She says, turning to open the door for them to enter. As Clarke and Lexa sit down, Clarke shifts slightly in her seat. "What was Anya writing in the book?" She asks, causing Lexa to raise an eyebrow.

"You've never visited anyone in the Sky Box?" She asks. Clarke shakes her head. "She writes the visitor's names down, and the inmate's number." She explains. "Like, she'll write our names down, and the station we're from. And next to it she'll write P167, for Octavia." Lexa says. Usually she and Anya were on Visitation duty a couple days during the week. They were so often that they usually didn't need to look at the inmate's numbers. They just knew them.

Octavia came walking in a few minutes later, Anya following behind and standing guard at the door. "Hey." Lexa smiles, standing up to hug her. "Anya been treating you well in here while I'm gone?" She laughs. "Always." Octavia smiles. "Octavia, this is Clarke." She says, glancing at her girlfriend. "Nice to meet you, Octavia." Clarke smiles, sticking her hand out to shake. Octavia glances at her hand and her eyes flicker to Lexa. "It's alright O." Lexa whispers and Octavia shakes the blonde's hand. "Sorry, I'm just not too fond of anyone who's related to someone on the council, or Chancellor." Octavia says. "Understandable." Clarke nods.

The three girls are talking for a half hour before Anya notifies them that time is up. "I'll be back on my shift tomorrow morning, O." Lexa says. "So I have to suffer until then?" Octavia smirks. Lexa glances over her shoulder to see Clarke walking out of the room, so she turns to Octavia. "I'm going to propose to Clarke soon." She says. "I want you at the ceremony." She says quickly, causing Octavia's eyes to widen. "Really?" Octavia asks. Lexa nods. Lexa straightens her back. "I'll talk to Chancellor Jaha, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Lexa says. "Thank you." Octavia whispers. "For everything."

A week later, Lexa and Clarke were in Lexa's compartment in Ark Station, Lexa lying on her side with her eyes closed, taking even breaths. Clarke had a small smirk on her lips as her fingers slid gently up and down her girlfriend's bare arm. "I think spending the night here, was the greatest idea I've had this week." Clarke smiles playfully. Lexa hums in acknowledgment, a small smile on her lips. "Ya know, Raven and Dakota invited us to that party tonight." Clarke says. "Did you want to go?" She asks, making Lexa turn over to face her. "And get up from lying here with you?" Lexa asks. "Maybe we'll go to their next party. Right now I just wanna lie here with you." Lexa says before leaning forward to kiss her.

The next morning, Lexa is fifteen seconds late to clock in for her guard shift. And she's never late. Anya chuckles when Lexa swipes her I.D badge to clock in and her collar slips slightly. "You've got a little something right there." Anya laughs and pokes the dark bruise at the base of her neck. "Shut up." Lexa blushes, before tugging on the light armor that goes on top of her uniform. "Man," Anya laughs as they walk out to start patrolling. "Who knew Lexa Woods was a bottom?" She smirks, leaning over and into the smaller girl slightly. "Whatever." Lexa says. "You act like it's a bad thing." She says, glaring over at her friend.

"I didn't say it was." Anya says, raising a hand in defense before placing it back on her gun that hung in front of her. They were headed to patrol the Sky Box. "But the badass Lexa Woods, whipped, and a bottom?" Anya chuckles. The older woman goes on to tell her friend about the party she missed the night before. "You missed it, I've never seen Dakota like that before." Anya says. "She was so drunk. She tried convince Raven to let her borrow her space suit so she could go on a spacewalk to look for her boyfriend." Anya says, laughing as she recalls the night before. "I was like, _"Koda, you're gay. You don't have a boyfriend"_. But she swore up and down she did." Anya laughs.

"Well I did see her eyeing up Brent from Station Three a week ago." Lexa says. "Ehh, I saw her checking out Echo the other day." Anya laughs. "But hey," Anya shrugs. "Who knows?" She says and they walk into the mess hall of the Sky Box.

Back in Alpha Station, Clarke was in Medical assisting her mom in sewing up a patient. "So how are things with Lexa?" Abby asks, handing the needle over. "They're great." Clarke says, giving her mom a smile before turning her attention to the patient. "Lex has finally stopped taking those extra shifts, so she's around more." She says. "How are Dakota and Wells?" Abby asks. "Wells is fine. He's still got a crush on Dakota, but she seems more interested in her pick of the week, then him." Clarke shrugs. "She has someone new in her bed every week." She says.

Abby nods solemnly. "She was never the same after Jordyn passed." Abby notes. Clarke pauses momentarily before shaking her head. She hadn't heard that name in nearly five years. There was another girl in their group of friends nearly five years ago, her name was Jordyn. Her skin was tan, her eyes a bright, chocolate brown, her hair long, a shade of light brown, with slight highlights. She and Dakota were friends since they were born, and lovers for nearly two years. They were so in love, and their friends watched the relationship and wished they had one like it. Jordyn was so full of love, and happiness.

Four years ago, a horrible flu virus spread like wildfire through Alpha Station. Clarke had caught it, but her immune system fought it well. Jordyn's, however, did not. The young girl was sick for a week and a half in med bay. She got weaker and weaker, and then she finally got better. She would've been released from med bay the next afternoon. But she didn't make it through the night. And Dakota was there, and watched her girlfriend die in her arms. The engineer was never the same.

"Alright," Clarke says, rinsing off her hands and taking off her O.R clothes. "I'm going to see Lexa now, we're gonna go watch a movie in the meeting hall tonight with Anya and Raven, for my birthday, tomorrow." She says, pulling her hair out of her pony tail and running a hand through her hair. "Alright, but go see your father before you go, I think he's got your present." Abby says after her daughter. "Bye mom." Clarke smiles and waves as she exits medical and heads back to the Griffin's compartment.

When Lexa got off her shift on the guard, she and Anya headed back to her compartment to change out of their uniforms. Lexa dressed in her usual black jeans, knee high lace up boots, and a paled hunter green long sleeved v-neck. Lexa was looking in the mirror in her bathroom when Anya bumped her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lex; you look totally bangable for after you propose." She laughs, causing Lexa to blush. "Now let's go. They're not gonna hold off Deadpool forever." Anya says, gently pushing on Lexa's back to push her out.

Clarke and Raven were laughing about something after the movie, outside the meeting hall by the bar, waiting for Lexa and Anya to come through the doors. "" _What's my name?" "Oh I'm gonna fuckin' spell it out for you.""_ Raven laughs, quoting a line from the movie. "That was funny." Clarke laughs as well. "What are they even doing in there?" The blonde asks, glancing at the door. "I think they're watching the end credits." Raven says, glancing at the watch on Clarke's wrist. Her father had given her his watch, along with her great grandmother's bracelet she had gotten while on Earth. "Said something about how there's always something funny at the end of a Marvel movie." She says. "Yeah, but that was twenty minutes ago," Clarke says suspiciously. "Credits never last that long."

"Let's go see what's taking so long." Clarke says and opens the door. She walks down the short hallway with Raven on her tail, and turns the corner, seeing. Lexa on one knee, a single rose in her hand. Clarke gasps and holds a hand to her mouth. _It couldn't be._ "Clarke Eliza Griffin, will you marry me?" She asks nervously, showing the blonde the ring in her hand, a small silver band she had Raven solder weeks ago. _It is._ Tears form in Clarke's eyes before she realizes it. She can't speak, so she nods and reaches forward, causing Lexa to stand up and embrace her crying girlfriend. Clarke grabs Lexa's face in her hands and plants her lips on the brunette's.

They're kissing for a few moments before Raven and Anya cheering breaks them apart. "Yes, I'll marry you." Clarke whispers, a chuckle escaping her lips as she wipes at her tears. "I love you, so much." Lexa whispers, pressing her forehead against the blonde's. "I love you too." Clarke whispers. "How did you even get a rose?" Clarke asks. "I called in a favor from Monty and found him and Jasper a safe place to smoke without getting caught." Lexa smiles.

"We're getting married." Clarke smiled, pressing her forehead against the brunette's. "Yeah, we are." Lexa smiles.


End file.
